


Poison

by sabaku_no_chara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Mates, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku_no_chara/pseuds/sabaku_no_chara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is mostly about Peter from Stiles' POV. I kind of have a weak spot for him. Peter is good and not trying to kill everyone in this hahah. </p><p>I hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed! </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I do Not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. That's all Jeff Davis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly about Peter from Stiles' POV. I kind of have a weak spot for him. Peter is good and not trying to kill everyone in this hahah. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do Not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. That's all Jeff Davis.

Peter always has her screaming out his name when he has her over. She begs for him in the filthiest of ways. He has to be packing and good in bed too, but don't let sour wolf know that I said that.

The first time he brought her back here everyone left because it was way too much for us to handle, even the humans. She was screaming so loudly. The next morning she was gone, but Hale House was potent with the smell of sex and lust. Peter literally had to lift her down for breakfast the second time she came over and she couldn't even sit down. Who knows what those two got up to in his bedroom. He had that devilish smirk on his face all damn day. He didn't even make any of his usual snarky comments.  
He didn't even try to take any of her pain away. It's like he found pleasure in knowing that she was still bruised from last night, even though you couldn't tell because of her skin tone. I doubt it's even love. He doesn't scent mark her or even kiss her. Maybe there's a hug here and there, but that's it. She must be excellent in bed because he brought someone else over after Cierra and that didn't end so well. 

It wasn't heated and passionate as it had been with Cierra. He literally stopped midfuck and told her to leave, that she wasn't cutting it. That's according to what Jackson had said. The next night he brought a guy and had fun with him, but he was still really pissed the next day and reeked of sexual frustration. He must have broken after that because he brought Cierra back for the third time. They weren't even in the door before their clothes were hitting the ground and we were heading out the door or windows. Peter got a new bed after that night. 

He put her on the couch, she was in some of his clothes, while the new bed was being installed. He cooked her up a good meal and took care of her. We hadn't seen that side of him before, Peter never truly takes care of anyone like that. She stayed for the second night in a row, but they weren't doing much so we stayed. She blew him off a few times which was bearable. Poor Isaac was blushing through the entire thing.

Peter was cooking when she came down. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he cooked. He didn't seem to mind one bit. He put her on the counter at one point and started biting down her neck and was about to take her clothes off when Derek came in and told him that if he had sex in the kitchen he would kill him, again. All Peter did was chuckle. 

She's very quiet. Well at least outside of the bedroom. She has anxiety and is a little shy, but she's a wonderful person from what we know about her. I think she was starting to grow on Peter. 

It was the end of the second month when it happened. 

She came down out of Peter's room with her usual night bag. I was there with Derek, fixing breakfast for the pack, when she said "It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you for allowing me in your household." She left after that and we were confused. The entire pack had thought that maybe this woman would be the one to keep Peter under control, but I guess we were wrong. We had no clue what happened between them.

We hadn't seen Peter for a month after that. He normally disappears like that so we didn't worry. Isaac was the one that found him. 

He was going on a double date with Allison, Scott, and Kira. Derek heard him howl and told me to stay in the house with the other pups and to have Deaton come over. When they came, Isaac was helping Derek bring Peter inside of the house. He was a mess. 

"Isaac where'd you find him?"- Deaton

"He...he was crossing the street, so lifeless. He didn't smell like Peter, just looked like him."

"What do you mean Isaac?"-Deaton

"He smells like nothing. There's emptiness mixed with unbearable pain and grief."-Derek

"Scott, take the pups out for a run. Derek and I will stay with Deaton."-Stiles

"But...what if.."

"Go Now!"-Derek 

We waited until the pups were out of earshot. "We hadn't seen Peter for a little over a month. Derek and I thought that he went on one of his secret excursions again. Yea this trip was a week longer than he usually takes his leave, but we don't question where he goes." 

"He hasn't been eating much lately and from what I can tell, he has aconite poisoning."

"Do you think someone was targeting my uncle?"

"No, this is self-induced. He's probably mixed it with alcohol so he could feel the effects. I'll hook him up on an IV drip. Can you take him up to his room?"

I went up the stairs before Derek and Deaton, so that I could open the door to Peter's room. There were a few holes in his walls, the glass of his dresser broken, and a bouquet of withered flowers on the ground. The shattered bottle of red wine on the stained white carpet near the foot of the bed. As Derek and Deaton dealt with Peter, I started cleaning up the mess. "He was falling in love with her. He tried not to get attached to her, but his wolf wasn't having any of it."

"What are you talking about Stiles?"

"There was this woman that my uncle was seeing weeks ago. She stopped coming over a few days before Peter went on his "excursion". At first we thought they were just sleeping together. There was no indication that there was anything more going on. It seemed like one of those no strings attached relationships."

"He took care of her with special attention. We noticed that he was smiling more and more relaxed. We thought that it was because of the sex that he was so calm."

"If what you're saying is true, you need to find this woman. Peter's stabilized right now, but he won't get better without her. She's his mate."

Derek called the pack after an hour. He sat by Peter's side, holding his hand and taking his pain away as I made coffee. 

"We need to find Cierra quickly and efficiently. It may be the only way to save his life. We're going to see if we can track her down. Allison and Lydia try to draw an accurate portrait of her and then copy it. Danny and Stiles will head down to the Sheriff's station to see if they can find any leads. Allison and Kira will head over to get help from Allison's dad. Lydia, I want you and Isaac to stay here with Peter, Deaton said we should leave someone with him. Erica, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, and I will try to track her scent. If anyone finds her, alert the pack as soon as you can. Oh and Lydia, while we are out looking for her, can you please assess the damage in Peter's room and arrange to have his room fixed up?"

"All that work I've had done to this house and he goes right there and destroys my masterpiece. He owes me a spa day."

Danny and I were sitting in my dad's office going through the database to see if we could find a Cierra. After what seemed like forever, we narrowed our search down to twenty people. 

"We need to narrow the search down to at least five people, twenty is still too much. Peter didn't say much about where he met her. I don't even think he knows where she lived." -Danny

"Peter wasn't looking for a girlfriend, he was looking for someone to warm his bed at his convenience. He probably picked her up at a strip club or off the street. She's a prostitute. Danny narrow the search to women arrested for prostitution with the same name."

"Why am I not surprised that Peter would find companionship with a streetwalker?"- Sheriff Stilinski

"Because it's Peter."

"There is one name that popped up, Cierra McKenzie. She lives about ten miles from where Isaac found Peter."

"Thanks dad, Danny lets go. I'll call Derek, you call Allison."

We all met at her apartment, but when we got there her roommates said that she moved out weeks ago without warning. It was probably around the same time that Peter left. Derek made everyone go back to Hale House after that. We had been out for over 15 hours at that point. 

"Hey Derek, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"My dad said that he's meeting up with the Sheriff today. My dad sent a few of his connections out today to see if they can find her. I think he's going to have Sheriff Stilinski send Parrish out before he goes out looking for himself."

"Thanks Allison. Go and get some rest. Stiles and I are going to prepare a late lunch for you guys."

"You mean you're going to stand there while Stiles cooks."

"I guess so." 

Cierra McKenzie became one of the hardest person's to track down. That's when it clicked. 

"Everyone get down to the living room now."

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how I missed it. Of course she knew that Peter was a werewolf. All of the aconite in Peter's body was not only from the laced alcohol. Peter had found her, but the wolf's bane was too much for him to function normally and he lost her scent."-Stiles

"She was using wolf's bane to cover her scent. No sane wolf would seek out wolf's bane, but Peter's not completely sane. It was a mild form of aconite, that's why Peter is still alive. She wasn't trying to kill him, she was trying to keep him away."- Derek

"She's not really hiding then. She's probably in plain sight. We just overlooked her."-Allison

"We're heading out in a few minutes. We are going to follow the same wolf's bane that was in Peter's system it will be a concentrated amount of it in one location."

"There was a lot of the same smell near La Luna strip club."- Isaac

"That's where she is. Lets go. Boyd, Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Lydia, and I will bring her back. The rest of you keep check on Peter, get some rest, and eat."

Lydia, Derek, and I went into the club because Derek didn't want the betas to be affected too much by the aconite. 

"Cierra."

"Stiles, Lydia, Derek, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"You're a very clever girl. No wonder his wolf likes you."-Lydia

"You have to come back with us. It's an emergency, Peter..."- Stiles

"Don't say his name please."

"My uncle is dying. I don't care if you don't love him or care for him, but we need him to get better so that we can help him. And for that to happen, you need to be around him."

"He deserves so much better than me. What sane person offers another person their entire life savings?"

"Peter knew that you needed the money as a form as security. He and his wolf would provide that for you, even if that meant giving you every single penny he has. There was no coincidence that he ran into you. His wolf found you that night and he tried other people, but he could only be satisfied with you."

"I only used the aconite when I found out he was following me. I didn't mean to harm him or anything. I stayed here because a lot of us use or carry wolf's bane around with us, so I thought he would stay away. I only went a few miles before coming back here. By that time, I don't think he could have figured out which direction my scent was coming from."- Cierra

"We need you to come with us."-Stiles

"Peter deserves so much better than me. He can have anyone and yet he wants me. I'm broken and used, but he wants me. I noticed it the night before I left. He bought me flowers and there was wine. It was going to be a special night and I ruined that. I told him that I couldn't and was about to leave, but he asked if I could spend one final night with him and I did."-Cierra

"Have you been living here all along because this place as high class as it seems, it's horrendous? "- Lydia

"No, I have an apartment a few blocks away."

"Will you come back with us, this doesn't have to be permanent."-Derek

"And Cierra, if you think anyone is too good for you, you're wrong. There's a lot you do not know about Peter. He's probably just as broken as you are, if not more." 

"Peter was the only guy whose money I did not take, even when I really needed the money. Even though he took me off work for a day or two, he made me feel special and wanted. The no kissing rule was to help us not to develop any feelings for each other. I didn't want it to be too intimate. I was going to have to come back eventually, but I needed time."

"Why's that?"-Lydia

"I'm pregnant."

"Didn't you use protection and what not?"

"We did, but I was in a hurry to meet up with Peter that last night and forgot my pill. The condom broke that night. I found out two weeks ago when I started throwing up out of nowhere."

"How far along are you?"

"I think I'm four weeks." 

"You were coming back to him because you knew how important an offspring is to a wolf. He probably already knows. Maybe that's why he's still alive and fought so hard through all of the pain to find you."

Cierra went back with us to Hale House and lay under the covers next to Peter, her arms wrapped around his waist. We left her like that. She would come down for meals or for a few hours. She tried to help with cleaning, but someone always told her to relax and have a seat. We would tell her that Peter wouldn't be too happy when he woke up if he found the mother of his unborn child lifting a finger. 

A week and a half after Cierra practically moved in with us, the wolves heard Peter's shower running and him singing in the shower. We ran up the stairs to his room and waited for him to come out of the shower. Isaac was the first to tackle him in a hug, before everyone but Cierra surrounded him with warmth. 

"As lovely as it feels to have young Isaac flush against my junk, I would like to get dressed."

"Way to ruin the moment perv."-Jackson 

Everyone released Peter from the hug, but there were two beautiful brown eyes staring his entire body over. I don't think Peter realised that she was in the room with us.

"Cierra"

"Peter" Peter walked over to her butt naked and kissed her on the forehead.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm glad that you're okay."

"You're here and my little cub will be here in a few months, so why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Wait you knew?"

"I found out a few days after you left.Why didn't you tell me? Were you planning on aborting my child?"

"I honestly didn't find out until three and a half weeks ago. I would never do that to you Peter. I know how important a cub is to a wolf and his pack. I was laying low after I left and was about to get back out there because I was running low on funds. I didn't make it to La Luna before I started throwing up. I never get sick or any of that so I went and took a few tests. I was trying to build up the confidence to come back to talk to you when Derek, Lydia, and Stiles walked in the door. Even then, I didn't want to come back. Not because it would save you, but because you deserve...I thought you deserved so much better than me."

"Listen to me. I've hurt my family, my pack, before and they've forgiven me. I've done so many horrible things, things that I cannot erase from my memory. Sometimes I feel so empty, like I'm going insane. You filled that void for me, but I didn't notice it right away. I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't love you, but I do. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life. It's not just me, but my wolf accepts you as its mate. Even if you're not willing to spend the rest of your life with me, I'll have a reason to live. I'll have our child to live for. Even then, I'll always know that you're my poison."

"I love you too Peter, you and your wolf, and will gladly take on the role of your mate."

"Lets consummate this bond, shall we?"-Peter

"Everyone out now! We're going to see a movie?"-Derek

"Don't you guys want to stay and watch?"- Peter

"He's back"- Lydia


End file.
